


First of Many

by Sovereign_Tea



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Time Prompt, M/M, Marriage, McHanzo Week, Morning After, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Tea/pseuds/Sovereign_Tea
Summary: My (day late) contribution to McHanzo week 2016. Day One Prompt: First Time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted a day late because I had to work yesterday. But here it is! The answer to prompt one, "First Time". First morning together after the wedding. Italics is kind of flashback-y.

Jesse woke with a groan. Light was streaming in through the windows of his apartment-like room on Watch Point Gibraltar, promising another cloudless summer day. The window was cracked open by the bed allowing the salty sea breeze to carry the warmth from the late morning in. The cowboy groaned as he stretched; his body ached, but god it felt good. He noted the trail of clothes leading into the room from the door with a smile—two pairs of dark colored socks, two pairs of pants, two dress shirts, two suit jackets, two ties (one at the edge of bed). Two empty, tipped over, champagne classes laid abandon on the nightstand.

            _“Make sure you stand up straight.”_

_“Ana, I’m not a child—“_

_“Then why do you still have that hat on?”_

_“Oh come on, why does everyone shit on the hat? He loves it.”_

_Ana adjusted his tie. “He tolerates it. We all do.”_

When Jesse’s arm fell to the other side of the bed he found it cold, although there was a clear indent where the other man had been laying. With a bit of effort the gunslinger sat up and stumbled to standing. His head hurt ever so slightly, no doubt from all the alcohol he had consumed the night before, but god did he ache in such a delightful way. He shrugged on a pair of PJ bottoms and made his way to the bathroom.

Once in the hallway he was hit with a very delightful smell coming from the kitchen that perked Jesse straight up. “No fuckin’ way.”

            _“I’m glad for you Jesse.”_

_“Thanks Jack. Means a lot comin’ from you.”_

_“You better treat him right. No one else is going to—“_

_“Love the hat. Yeah, yeah, I know. But y’kno…”_

_“What?”_

_“I have a good example to work from.” He grinned from ear to ear. “You and Gabe—“_

_“Oh hush.” But the Commander while smiling._

Walking into the small kitchen revealed a beautiful sight. The room was full of sunlight and warm air, and at the stovetop stood a shorter man, black hair trailing down his shoulders. He wore one of Jesse’s plaid shirt which hit almost to his knees, obscuring Jesse’s view of that perfect dimpled ass. Jesse padded quietly up behind him and wrapped his arms around his narrow hips. The body in front of him jolted ever so slightly before relaxing into his touch.

            “Mornin’ darlin’,” he purred into his neck.

Hanzo hummed back, hand still mixing the contents of the skillet. “Good morning.”

Gentle circles were rubbed into Hanzo’s hips. They were probably bruised with how hard Jesse had gripped them the night before. “Ya feelin’ alright?”

            “More than alright,” Hanzo’s eyes were mischievous. He seemed to be over the embarrassment from the noises he made the night before.

It took a second for Jesse to realize what Hanzo was making. Several things were all going on at once, and Hanzo was flawlessly bouncing between foods. In one pan there was sausage links and bacon sizzling, scrapple was cooking in another, and over another burner a pile of hominy was popping. Even the oven was on—baking two large cinnamon rolls. The table was already set for the two of them. Forks, knives, plates, and cups all in position with a jar of maple syrup and a small plate of butter dividing them. And a pitcher—

            “Holy hell, ya even made sweet tea.”

Hanzo smiled a bit smugly. “I _do_ pay attention to you when I want to.”

Jesse had been thirsting for real iced tea for _years_. Europeans had no love for the stuff it would seem, making it hard to find.

_“Did you bring the ring?” Jesse was about to walk down the aisle._

_“The ring? Was I supposed to bring that mijo?”_

_“Gabeeeee—“_

_Reyes held up the box with a smirk. “I’m just messin’ with you.”_

Jesse pressed kisses to Hanzo’s cheek and neck, pulling forth a couple giggles before he was swatted back with spoon from the hominy pan. “God, I knew there was a reason I love ya.”

            “It wasn’t my humor? I’m offended.”

            “Humor? Didn’t know ya had that.”

            “Do you want to eat or no?”

The cowboy whined and squeezed him tight. “I’m sorryyyy.”

Hanzo tilted his head back, pressing his lips softly to Jesse’s. Jesse held him impossibly closer, returning the kiss with ease. It was warm and packed with years of friendship and love coming to fruition.       

            _“Jesse McCree, do you promise to love this man, my brother, in sickness and in health until the end of your days?” Genji’s electronic voice was laced with very human emotions as he stood before the pair, along with most of the Overwatch group._

_Jesse couldn’t help but grin, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “I do.”_

_“And Shimada Hanzo, do you promise to love this man, my friend, in sickness and in health until the end of your days?”_

_Hanzo smiled back at the cowboy, still managing to surprise the crowd by the amount of warmth the normally stoic archer could muster when he was really moved. “I do.”_

Back in there here-and-now Jesse pulled away slightly, enough to brush their noses together. “I love ya.”

            “I love you too.” Hanzo’s smile would always stun Jesse, especially those private ones meant just for him. He brought a hand up to stroke Jesse’s beard, his golden wedding band sparkling. “Now sit. Breakfast is almost done.”

That morning was the first of many spent together as husbands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hope you all enjoyed their breakfast, written by someone from Maryland. I know half of you probably cringed at scrapple. XD I love that stuff. Also you're damn right I made it a happy family AU. Ana as a momma that wants her "son" to do good, Jack and Gabe as the disgusting married couple that everyone low key aspires to be....and Genji as the man to bring his grumpy ass brother together with a cinnamon bun cowboy.


End file.
